The Legend Of Zelda The Triforce Sword
by Gcnick
Summary: Gannondorf had returned from the evil realm. He has sent his army around the world. All of their swords strike at once. The Triforce Sword is born. Part 2 is being worked on.


LEGEND OF ZELDA The Triforce Sword. Every Game has a story only one Is a legend.

Prolouge Link, Link. Please answer me Link. Zelda? Are you okay Zelda? Not really. Gannondorf Attacked Hyrule. He turned Hyrule Castle into his Temple. We have to get there now. They entered the Temple. The doors were all locked. Zelda opened them and she was trapped into a ring of fire. Link turned around and pulled out his sword. Three skalfosses were right behind him! The skeleton beasts attacked Link with their spears and shields. Link was slashing them with his sword and the castle started to shake. Ha ha ha. As you all know me the mighty Gannondorf has attacked and taken over Hyrule. Now i have the three Triforce pieces in the same temple as me. (the triforce is a golden power given to the chosen ones chose by the gods) Zelda, how have you hid from me all these years. Link destroyed the enemies and a small chest appeared. He opened it and he found a small key. He used it on a door. When the door opened a bigger chest was sitting there. When Link opened it a Dark Nut dropped down. A Dark Nut is a giant Knight who is engorged in armor and has a giant sword. Link was keeping his guard up because once he attacks the Dark Nut will attack with all his might. Zelda used one of the many Light Arrows that she had. Light arrows destroy most evil in one hit. With the darknut it only froze him for a moment. Link attacked the Dark Nut and his armor fell off making him much faster. Link hit him with the sword and both their swords hit each other. They were trying to use all their might to hit the other. Link had destroyed the Darknut. They opened the chest and found the boss key which opens the big door and light arrows. They opened the door and Gannondorf The King of Power was sitting there. He stood up and Link attacked him with the Master sword. They were blasting electrical blasts of energy at each other. When Link hit one at Gannon Zelda shot him with a light arrow. Link stuck the master sword into Gannondorf. Zelda and the six sages opened the door to the Evil realm and sent Gannondorf there. When it opened Link's master sword was gone and Zelda and Link got blasted to seperate locations around the word.

Chapter 1 The Legend Continues but once more!

The Princess Of Wisdom

In a village near the blue open coastline, a powerful wind came through. Fire lit the town and the wind swept it off its feet. The King of Power has emerged once more. The sky filled with the three goddesses Din, Faro, and naryu. The three goddesses formed the Princess of Wisdom. The clouds opened and a time portal opened. The Princess emerged from the bright lit sky! The battle of all time began!

The story begins in an open sea. Lying on a piece of driftwood The Princess of Wisdom lies. She finds herself on Mon-ta-ke island. When she wakes up she sees a mob of oktorocks. She pulls out the sword of wisdom and strikes them with the wisdom blow. She then goes into a strange cave. It looked familiar to her. As if she was there before. Then she saw this man with a spear. He gave her training with the sword. When she went further into the cave it filled with water and it had three levels. (floors) She floated into the next room. And it was filled with keese. They knocked her out and took her to the Forsaken Temple.

The Hero of Time

He awoken inside of a sunken ship. It was the ship that Tetra ( the last person in the blood line of the princess zelda) sailed the seas with. The puppet gannon was in there but it was dead. He was swimming around when he saw a shrine for GANNONDORF! He swam out as fast as he could but Gannon awoken. The Huge dog looking beast dragged him to the Forsaken Temple. He was thrown into a cell. The Princess was on the one hundredth floor. He was on floor - 100. So he had to go 200 floors up. He pulled out his Courage sword and it was glowing. It made him fly up to the 100th floor. But where was the princess. He was trapped.

The King Of Power

He was preparing for the 20 year lasting battle. He wielded the Sword Of Power. He jumped down the temple To The Ring of Fire. All Three of Them were there. The Battle BEGINS! He saw The Hero of Time (Link) and The Princess Of Courage(Zelda).

Chapter 2 Twenty year battle

Year 1

The battle was intence. All three were fighting. Who ever won would claim thyself as ruler of Hyrule. Of course if The Time Hero or The Princess Of Wisdom won they would be co- Rulers. The Princess was the first one to be hit. The Hero got mad and struck him with the blow of time. The King of evil was forced out of the battle for one year. While they were getting prepared for year 2 the very first gannon of the blood line appered They destroyed him with ease.

Year 2

The King Of Hyrlue has appeared. (his Ghost) He was describing what the kingdom would be like if either one of them won. Of course every one knew what would happen if the king of power won. All of a sudden Gannondorf (the king of power) appeared out of nowhere and took out his sword.They all took their specilty swords out and all struck at the same time. They all glowed and turned into one giant sword! THE TRIFORCE SWORD! They all were running through Hyrule trying to find it but there was no luck.

Year 3

Gannondorf and link met up and link was poisind with the Poisin Chop. Link pulled out his ocarina and played eponas song. His horse suddenly appeared. He galloped twords the central town. He got himself a blue potin and drank it immeditly. He Bought two more. One for Zelda and one for him. Link saw a glow of light at the temple of time. He raced to it but the two of them were already there! Gannondorf has claimed the sword!

Year 4

It was a battle seven years into the past. It was link and zelda as a kid. Gannondorf was an adult. (a person from the bloodline in the past) They were all trying to get across the room but the floor was filled with lava and the celing had holes in it for when it fell. Zelda had one more life left and link gave her the blue potin. They all made it to the master sword but the only one who could claim it was link.

Gannon. Triforce Sword

Link. Master Sword

Zelda. Dins fire, farows wind, narus love.

Year 5. They all had to find 7 of the 28 keyes. Gannon had to find the black keys with skulls engraved on them. Link had to find the ones that were glowing green. And Zelda had to find the ones that were rainbow. They were all out searching for there 7 keyes. But there were 7 white keyes hidden. If they found those along with there keyes ultimate power and revenge! The rooms temperature was rising to 99.45. The battle was long and intense. Gannon 2 white 1 his. Link 5 white 4 his. Zelda. 0 White 7 hers. Zelda rushed to link and helped him find his keyes. Ahhh!!! Zelda was taken away by a ghost. She was okay the ghost said. Link had finished finding his keyes and gannon came from behind and tried to swipe the white keyes. Link used a time swipe and stole the white keyes.

Ultimate Power And Revenge. Link decided to freeze time exepet for himself so he could find and destroy the stone of distraction. By doing this he was able to take away anything blocking his path and put it on to someone else. Of course he put it on... ZELDA! Why would he do this? HE says if he does this he willl be able to give gannon the ultimate revenge.

Year 6. He was able to catch up to gannon and gannon was heavily panting. Link had seen himself from the future! The Triforce Sword was unarmed. He ran to it and gannon was ready for the revenge. but the room changed to a battle field. They were fighting and finnaly gannon was defeated. He ran to find Zelda and he found her on the ground he took the curse off her. She had found the ocarina of hope. She played a song. It was the march of the zombies. zombies were heading tworeds gannons castle. Link had found a Memory shield. It can block anything. Exept the triforce sword.

Year 7. What? Why is there a Deku tree in the Forest of Illusions? They were about to go inside when gannon apeared and pulled out the ocarina of strength. He played the ringing pain. Zelda and link had killing pain and was out of the battle for one year. Gannon was prepapring for the next year. He has bought the black potion and dyed it blue. The black potion was a potion that would kill anyone. But when he got to his castle he had seen it was destroyed by the zombies.

Year 8. Zelda was explaining to link that she saw the future and that is why she used the ocarina and song. When they were free of the pain they saw a blue potion but the triforce sword sent a message to his brain that it was poisin. When they had goten to the temple of light Impa was there and gave them both a knife. Link was destroyed by both Knives.

The end of the time hero. Link was gone and he had to be 48 years old to be made again in a new blood line. There is no more time hero. Zelda found out that Impa was gannon. She took the sword and killed him. There will never be another gannon or Link again. Is this the end of the series. Will Zelda die. knowbody knows. The twenty year battle has become an 8 year battle. Or so everyone has thought.

Chapter 3The Secret People

Zelda thought that darkness would ampere from anywhere. She might be right but she could be wrong. One day someone was born with blue eyes and blonde hair. It was a baby boy. Zelda had found him and took care of him. When he was 12 years old he had found a chest with blue clothing and a blue hat. Only the next link could find that! And why is it blue? She went to the castle to talk to the king of hyrule. (his ghost) He was explaining to her that that meant he would be the start of a new blood line. Gannon will be the same age as him and he will have gold hair.

When Zelda got home she told him about it and gave him a kokiri sword. He went looking for stuff to chop down so he cut the lawn for zelda. He went to the shop and bought a shield. He saw his sword glowing. Zelda saw her ocarina glowing. They both knew by instinct to head to the temple of time. When they got to the temple of time Zelda pulled out her ocarina and link pulled out his harp. The song of hope was played.

The floor opened and they fell down. The new gold haired gannondorf was there. Young link and gannonndorf battled it out in a battle that would change the future. HA HA HA! You will never defeat me you minions. I am stronger than you two combined. They were both hitting balls of lightning back and forth at each other. Link was not going to be defeated by a fool like gannon. Link pulled out his BOOMarang. When it hits things it blows up and it is a one hit knock out. It can only be used once. He destroyed gannon. They both saw that they were no longer in the temple of time. They were in the temple of hope. They both saw that they had both just got an upgrade in any item they wanted. Link took the kokiri sword. He turned it into the Master Sword. Link transformed into an adult. Zelda upgraded links bombs. They now could blow up any type of wall! They saw that there was no door. They looked and link pulled out a bomb. They were now in the underground city of ganop. There were no laws. Exept for one. NO LINK OR ZELDA!

They had to disguize themself. Link was an ordinary black smith. Zelda was a merchant. When they heard that they had to head to the tower of spirit they got ready to battle and head out. Zelda was the only one who could get in. Link had to find the seven silver swords. While he was out at firey fields Zelda had to get through the 13 floors of terror! Link was out at fire fields and a new enemy appeared with the first fragment of the sword! His name is gorgon. He is the mean and cruel emporor of the gorons.

Zelda was going through the first floor and she had to fight puppet gannon. She had to use dins fire to burn the ropes. When he fell she used narus love to destroy his soul. She had to do this 6 times before he would finnaly dissapper from the pain in his soul. Once he was destroyed zelda found a chest with a small key. She found a door and unlocked it. There was a scream. She ran. But... She was too late...

Link found himself inside the dark maze. There were thirteen segments to this maze. He was heading through and he made it halfway through. When he got to the middle there was an arena. Dark young link fell down and said there was noway to get through. They were battling and he had to bomb the wall, jump down and stab him with the sword. When he did that he said he would be back. He was moving on when LINK! Zelda had sent him a telepathic message. He needed to get to the tower immediatly!

When link got there he saw his own body in his older form. He was murdered by Gannon. He saw gannon as a kid and he went into a battle. This battle was known as The Ultimate Traitor!

Chapter 4The Ultimate Tratior

Once Link withdrew his sword Gannon teleported and the whole world turned into a dark portal. They were both teleported into gannons 30 room battle field. In every room they had to destoy one or a number of enemys.

Room 1. They entered the castle and they had to fight Agnihim! In this battle link had to battle in a classic sword fight. They had to have only but one thing, a sword. All ther weapons were stripped off them. When link went to hit Agnihim he dashed away and Link hit the wall. Zelda jumped out of nowhere and destroyed him with din's fire.

Room 13. When they defeated all of the bosses from the heros past like dodongo, He had to fight a whole bunch of new enemys like King Haritonya. A swords master. He was fighting him when zelda was taken away by gannon! She was screaming and he tried to kill her! Link skipped the rooms and did not care about the sacred treasure.

Room 30. He got into Gannons lair. Link destroyed him in the first three battles. But, this battle would be worth it all. They were in a firce battle on horseback. Link mounted Epona and Gannon mounted Shadow Phantom. But, When the Triforce revealed itself Zelda mounted a horse and slashed link while his back was turned! They all were battling for the triforce.

Link was being attacked by both Gannon and Zelda. He was not able to claim the triforce. Zelda did. He was then destroyed and so was Gannon by her awseome power. When she was back in control( triforce took over her mind) she was devestaded by what she has done. She was also happy that she had destroyed Gannon. But, Link was destroyed. Is this the end. No it is not. But link and gannon are both gone and no new bloodline will be made.

Chapter 5 The King's Warning 

The ghost of the king said that the darkness was furious and if they didn't get a new king or quean they would attack! He said if Zelda is not to be the new Quean of Darkness they will conquer everything including you! Zelda thought hard over this. When she went to Gannons tower she put on a black robe and took the role as The Quean Of Darkness. He warned her that if her identity was released she would be destroyed. When she saw that she had to take the Darkness Staff she took it with regret. She was once again warned by the king. She must protect the Triforce. If anyone touches it a huge hole will appear and every gannon from the bloodline will appear and no links will be there to destroy him. If the Triforce goes 13 years without being touched Hope and peace will be brought to the world.

12 years 364 days later. Hello Quean Of Darkness. Or should I say Princess ZELDA! How do you know who I am. I am Gannons Faithful compainon. Agnihim! Ha ha ha! He ran and took the Triforce out of its resting place. Every Gannon has been brought back. Including the new Young form. The end is coming.

Chapter6The Twilight Realm

The world has been turned into this dark place known as the twilight realm. All the gannons were back but they have taken forms such as Twilit Parasite Diababa, guardian of the forest temple. When zelda had heard about this she was looking all over for the twilight princess. Midna. A teenage boy named Aaron was walking around his house in ordan village in the ordon province of Hyrule. Suddenly three twilight messangers appeared out of the sky and turned him into a wolf. In midnas point of view she was going to use him and save her world and leave his to perish. She quickly jumped in and saved him. She wanted to find 3 things called the fused shadows to bring her powers back to normal. When he defeated the first parisite whitch was a giant plant he got his first fused shadow. He got into Death Mountain and made it all the way to the boss he destroyed him and took the 2nd fused shadows. He finnaly got the third fused shadow. When they got it they were outside. Zant was there! He was gannondorfs minon. He took the shadows from Midna. She was put a heavy curse on. Aaron was permanatly transformed into wolf form. They both ran to the princess zelda. When they both got into the castle zelda was able to save midna. But Aaron, had to find the master sword hiden inside the sacred grove. They had both gotten into the grove and Skull kid was standing there. He was easily beaten. Aaron got the sword and was transformed into his human form. Aaron can now easily transform into human and wolf form. To the palace of Twilight!

Chapter7The Palace of Twilight.They had gone to the mirror of twilight and they had been transfered to the Twilight Realm whitch is where The Palace of Twilight is. Thye got there and a shadow appeared above Aarons head! It was Zant's hand! And it was going to steal the master sword so that he couldn't get to the evil throne of Zant! He had to find the Sol Sphere.(its like our sun) He was running all around the palace. He found it but he didn't know what to do with it. He tried to throw it at the hand but it was unaffective. He remebered seeing an indent in the ground where he was attacked by the hand. He ran but the hand stole the sphere. He took his double claw shot and hit the hand. He was running to the indent and he put it in. The hand could now be destroyed by the master sword. He ran to the hand and it was his hardest battle yet. But it was only a hand! He destroyed it and he ran to the throne to confront Zant. He found the throne room but it was locked and needed a big key. He was looking everywere and found a chest but first he had to destroy king bulbin. A pig of somesort. He destroyed him and got the key. He got to the throneroom and opened the door. He confronted Zant and he tried to destroy him. He couldn't destrooy him though. He kept teleporting. He used Midna's powers and destroyed him. They have saved the world of twilight. Midna was going to just leave him but she saw all the troubles he and zelda went through. So she decided to help him. To Hyrule Castle!

Chapter8Hyrule Castle.

The graveyard

When they had gotten to hyrule tons of keese were attacking them. He couldnt kill them all att once. He took out his Gale boomarang and wooshed them away. They kept on coming back. He tried everything but these keese were invincible. Midna said that he should just keep trying. This was really hard. He was not able to kill them. He took out his ball and chain but it did not work. Why couldn't he kill them. They arent that hard to kill. But these guys are. Gannondorf came and he said that you must solve the riddle of the graveyard. There were 50 torches lying around the graveyard. But how could he light them all. He tried his torch but that only lasted for twenty and then they went out. What was he going to do? He filled his lamp with oil and he tried to light them again. The keese attacked him again. One of them caught on fire they all did! They were all flying around. They were lighting all of the torches. When they were all light they exploded. A key fell out of one of them and he picked them up.

The Bulbins

He got into the next room and it was filled with bulbins. Ones with fire arrows. Ones with shields. Ones with swords. Ones with axes. And some on Pigs. There were 1500 in total. He was going around destroying a ton of them but they were all just coming out of nowhere. He kept killing them all but they just kept coming. He only had 734 left to beat. He was using bomb arrows to kill them all quickly. When he was down to only 100 King Bulbin came down. Now he had 100 bulbins to kill and King Bulbin! He was killing the bulbins first but they werent dieing. He had to kill king Bulnin and then they would be able to die. He was attacking King Bulbin. The Bulbins did not like this. There skin turned dark red and every attack they gave took away two hearts! He killed king Bulbin. They were really mad now. They started flashing red. They now took away 5 hearts for each attack! He would be dead in 4 attacks. He had 1 left. But it hit him and he died. He had a fairy! He quickly killed him. He found 2 small keyes. There were two doors. On the map they lead to different trials but they would bring him to the same place. He decided to pick the door on the left.

The Darknut Trio!

When he walked in the room it was all dark. He took a couple steps forward and the room lit up. He saw three darknuts walking tword him. A Darknut is a really dangerous knight in black armor. It has a giant sword and when the armor falls off from when you slice it they get real agressive and fast. They were all walking twords him and he thought to himself that he would attack one at a time so he wouldnt have three real fast knights running around the room. He was running around and they were just killing him! He couldn't destroy him. When he was going to hit one the others hit him away. He had to get them all at once. When he got the armor off them all it was really hard because they were really fast. He killed one and the two turned red! If he gets hit once he will die. He was running around trying to kill them and at the same time dodge them. He killed one and the other started to flash. He was now really fast. If he gets hit he dies. If the Darknut gets hit he dies. They were both trying to hit eachother but there swords just kept colliding. He did a side dodge and hit him with a spin attack. He died.

The Great Battle Preperations.

Aaron was preparing for the battle of the life time. Every Gannon ever created. He filled his giant quivver with 100 arrows and his double bomb bags with 100 bombs. He also had his magic armor and his giant wallet with 1000 ruppes just in case. He also had his hearts all the way filled. He had 3 fairys and a blue potion if he runs out. He would have to fight every Ganon ever born! He visited every shop in hyrule and bought everything he might need. He bought something called a hawkeye. It lets you see far. And if you combine it with your arrows you have a sniper. He went back to the castle and he saw that all the gannons were in the room in front of him. He decided not to go in yet because he thought he was forgetting something.

Chapter9The Cave Of Ordeals.

Help! He heard a cry for help. It was thunder bird! It was the second links final boss. It looks like if gannon was not the final boss, someone else was. He had to destroy all the bosses from every generation. Even the mini and all the duengon bosses. He would not have to destroy gannon or agnihim. This place was called the cave of Ordeals. When he was in there he fought through vigiours tasks. He killed every boss that his past lives have killed. When he got to th 50th floor the great fairy was standing there. She could give him great power or great defense. He choose Great Power. Every attack he did was now tripled! If the original attack took one heart this would take away three from the enemy! He was very happy he had remembered this. He went on the the BATTLE FIELD.

Chapter10The Great Battle

He entered the battle field and every Gannon and Gannondorf stood there waiting for him. But suddenly out of nowhere every Link stood there right behind him! They were all fighting electric balls and blasts were flying through the air. All you could here was the clashing of swords. As if the battle wasn't hard enough King Bulbin and 5000 bulbins came. This time in the air they saw every zelda there was shooting light arrows down at them. They paralyzed evil. But if they hit link they would take away one quarter of a heart. The battle was intence. Zelda's now decided to use Din's fire and Faro's wind to hurt Gannon's. They also used Naru's Love to aid Links' and Aaron. The old Gannondorf and Zelda and Link from the Triforce Sword Era all met. The Triforce Sword Has Been Revealed. This Time it was Link and Aaron. Gannondorf and the new young one. And Zelda (who survived) And a new young form. All the people dissappered and the 6 were left. They were trying to get the Triforce Sword. Link, Aaron, Zelda, and Zelda were on a team. And the Two Gannons Were on a team.

Chapter 11 The Triforce Sword Returns.

When Link and Aaron moved to the Hyrule Town they stocked up on everything that they might need for the battle. They both bought 3 blue potions each and both bought 2 fairys. They also bought 200 arrows to share and 100 bombs to share. They had also gone to the Hyrule Castle and went to the shrine of the king and his ghost appeared. They had both asked him how they would get the sword and destroy the both gannons. He said the answer is in thy swords. He decided to train them in the ways of swordsmanship. But, Link and Aaron had to find him first. They were searching all over Hyrule and trying to find him. They couldn't find the king. They were heading to Kokiri Forest. When they got there they were transformed into kids. They were all kids in this town. They were asking if anything wierd had happened lately. They all replied with a no. They left and decided to go to Lake Hyrule. All of the enemies were blocked out of the lake like there was an invisible forcefield. They went into the Spirits cave and there he was standing with the master sword in his hand. He said he would teach them 7 moves.

Chapter 12 The Training Session.

They were watching the king and they were obzerving him. The king said they were ready for there first move. It was called the Double Slice. One of them would throw there sword at the other and he would catch it. Then he would be able to use two swords at once. This took them a long time because they couldn't catch the swords while running. They were stuck on the first move! If they can't get this how will they get the other six. They had finally been able to do this but now they would have to do it on horse back. They were both next to eachother and they did it. They had mastered the Double Slice. They now had to learn a move called the Sword Back Up. They had to hit swords and then let go of them and it would hit any enemy in the room. They let there swords collide and they hit all the enemys knocking them all out. They had easily learned that one. This next move was called the Bomb Popper. One would take out a bomb and throw it at the other. Then he would hit the bomb and then hide behind there shield. They had to try this a couple times before they could master it. When you Aaron get the Megaton hammer and when you Link get the Staff of Winds come back.

Chapter 13 The Wisdom to Open The Door

They both had gotten a telepathic message to open the door of time. So they headed to Hyrule Market. When the two Zelda's had gotten to the Door of time in the temple of time they took out the Ocarina of time. They started to play the song of time when they had gotten a telepathic message from a past zelda that Gannondorf was trapped in there and not to open it. They thought it was gannon and that zelda was trapped in there. They played the song of time. But the door would not open. They had to find the Kokiri Emerald. The Gorons Ruby. And the Zoras Saphire. The emerald was hidden in the Sinister woods. The ruby was being held by a mega goron who would kill anything in sight. And the saphire was in a bottle at the bottom of the deepest Ocean. They thought that the Emerald would be the easiest to find. They went to The sinister woods hidden in the Guerdo desert. (wierd why is it in a desert. who knows) When they got there there was a sign that said the Sinister woods. Home of no trees! They had to search through the whole desert and in some mountains. They were relieved to get to the top of the mountain because it was cool. They had seen the emerald and had gotton it. Now the skys turned dark. And a giant Bee came. It swallowed the Emerald. They had used a Din's blast and then used narues love to make it explode. They had gotten the emerald. Now they had to go to the mountains to get the ruby. A killing goron. That seemed hard. When they had gotten there the goron had given it to them! Now they knew something was going on. When they had gotten back down the mountain nothing was there. Exept Godon! It was not a goron but it was a giant Bird! They were taken to the ocean but they had to fight the bird at the ocean it said. They decided to fight it. They had taken out the swords and beat it. They now needed to get to the bottom of the ocean. They had to go to the Old Witches hut.

Chapter 14 The Temple of Winds

The temple of winds was the next destination of Link and Aaron. But there was an invisible force field and only link could get in. He entered and the door locked behind him. It was wierd. The only thing in here was a giant chandelier with a gigantic treasure chest inside! He was in there for 3 hours now. Aaron was wondering where the heck he was. Link pulled out his swoed when he heard a crack. He looked at the wall and there was a giant crack in it! He was in there for more than 7 and a half hours fighting this giant arachnid! Its body was made of flames and its legs had spikes that shoot out whenever it gets attacked. In those long 7 and a half hours link was almost dead but the Arachnid fell down of tiredness and link attacked him by throwing his sword at his head. He still didn't know how he was going to get up there but all of a sudden all the stuff on the ground rose to the celing so the chest was there. He opened it up and there it was... Zoras Saphire! What the heck was this doing here? They didn't know but they were heading to the Flaming Ocean.

Chapter 15 The Megaton Hammer

The flaming ocean was host to many evil creatures but the worst ever told was the tale of the Jelly Fish. It had 576 tentacles and could shoot lightning from them. The ocean had flames at the bottem as if it were a volcano. The two of them jumped in but only Aaron could get in the water. Link said that he had to find an underwater cavern to get air and get to the duengon. Meanwhile Zelda and Young Zelda went to the Flaming ocean only to be told the sapphire isn't there. They got all mad and Link laughed. They said whats so funny in an unpleasent manner. I found it in the Temple of Winds. Yes we can now open the door of time. Mean while Aaron was searching for a cavern. Aaron was just recently stung by a jellyfish. He really got hurt. If he thought that hurt he would be in a load of pain if the giant jellyfish existed. He found a trench but there was no door or anything. It was a real challenge going through the ocean. Now what would he do. He heard a thump. It was the jelly fish! What the. It was only the size of a regular jellyfish. ZAAAAAP! But it was a lot tougher than a regular jellyfish. The jelly fish zapped him and it hit his sword! His sword than turned dark yellow. His sword was now doing double the damage. He hit the jellyfish and it died. He saw a chest fall out of the celing. He opened the chest and the megaton hammer was there. He dived in the water and he got out of the ocean.

Chapter 16 The Temple Of Time

They al headed to the temple of time. When they arrived the king had apeared. He was telling them that something horrible awaited them beyond the door. They place The Gorons Ruby, Kokiris emerald and the Zoras saphire in the stone holds. Then Link And young Zelda pulled out there ocarinas and played the song of time. The door of time slowly opened. There it was! The Staff Of Winds. And... Gannodorf in beast form! They enterd to get the staff and Gannondorf woke up. They were all just getting ready to fight. Gannondorf wasn't fighting. It was just like a robot. They didn't know why it wasn't attacking. They grabbed the staff and he knocked them all out. They were all seperated.

Chapter 17 The Kings Second Warning

The king had met with Link and said there was no time to teach him the moves. He also said this to Aaron. He also said that they had to find one another and head to Gannons castle. He went to the zeldas and said they had to find the 20 great fairys hidden throught Hyrule caves and get the magic they all contain. Then they would have to go see the Fairy queen in The heart of Hyrule before heading to fight Vatti and Agnihim. Then he went to Aaron and said he and Link had to kill King Bulbin and Gannon. But they would first have to find the Typhoon, Dragon and Rainbow orb.

chapter18 Typhoon Lagoon

The entrance to the lagoon was covered in ice! This area was known for its hot temperatures and steamy waters. But for some odd reason the place was covered in ice. They had used the megaton hammer to break through the ice and they entered Typhoon Lagoon. The ground was covered in snow and ice. They had seen a locked door on the other side of the room. The key was frozen right under their feet but they couldn't get to it with the hammer. They had done just about everything to get this key. They had heard a pitter patter of water. They had gone over to the noise and smashed it with the hammer. The water poured out and melted all of the hard fridged ice and they had gotten the key. Now they had a new problem. The water wasn't high enough to get up to the door. They neede to get the water higher somehow. There were three other rooms filled with ice. They had to get to each room and melt the ice. They ran into the first room and there were three crystal craniums! They were giant skulls made of ice and they were filled with steam. They had to smash them before his hammer was frozen. Link used the staff of winds to speed up Aaron. They had smashed two of the three and the third had tripled in size and in speed. The Crystal Cranium had frozen Aaron. Link grabbed the hammer and hit the enemy. It had melted all the ice. They now saw a switch at the door. Link used the staff of winds and hit it with the hammer. The water all rose and they opened the locked door.

chapter19 The Typhoons Serpent

The boss of this Lagoon was a giant serpent! They walked in. It was silent. They heard a tiny splash in the water. They looked over and saw a small snake. They slashed it with there swords and they pointed and laughed. The Typhoon Orb has fallen down. They picked it up. The giant serpent apeared when the small snake was murdered. It was 20 times the size of Link and Aaron. They were hitting it and everthing but it wouldn't get hurt or cut at all. The serpent hit the orb and it fell to the bottom of the water. The serpent had gotten bigger the farther the orb went. Aaron swam to the bottem and he got the orb. Link was distracting the serpent while Aaron was keeping the orb close to the serpent. As the serpent was getting smaller Link saw it could now take damage. Right as Link hit it it broke into 1000 small serpents. They had to kill all of the serpents befor they form into bigger ones. They would link together to form the big one again. They had killed 537 snakes and then they formed into a bigger one. They only had to kill 463 more snakes. They had hit it again and there were the 463 small snakes. They didn't get that many this time. They had only gotten 200. The 263 had formed again into a giant serpent. This time they could actually hit it and some of the snakes would die. They had finnaly killed all the snakes. The Typhoon Orb dissapered! Zelda has teleported it to the bottom of Lake Hylia. The lake finnaly defrosted and the Zoras were now helping in the fight for the sword. They had frozen Hyrule Castle and gave Link and Aaron accses to The Dragons Duengons.

chapter20 The Fariys Dead!?

King, what are you talking about? The Queen Fairy has died over twenty years ago. Each year for the past twenty years the fairy kept getting smaller. Well we heard there were twenty Great fairys spread out in caves throughout Hyrule. Well thats true but the fairys cant leave their caves. Its a curse placed by the ledgendary Skull King. He lived in a dark cave where the queen fairy used to live. But to get in you must obtain the ocarina of time that Link from year 578 possesed. They said he was buried in it and he was buried in the Kokiri Forest now known as The Deathly Hollows! The Hollows were known to savage beasts. It might not be big but its the most deadly place in Hyrule. To get there use the Ocarina of Sage.

chapter21 The Deathly Hallows.

They entered the Hollows and the first thing they noticed that the place was on fire. They had noticed that there was a cave that was glowing 1 mile away from them. They ran and a bunch of Crystal Craniums and Skullfos appeared. They didn't bother killing them. They got to the cave and there was a sign. It read Kakiriko village. They headed to the graveyard. There were poes everywhere. They had heard a cry for help coming from a grave. They dug it up and the ghost of kid link appeared. He had told them he had just killed gannon (long time ago) and Skull King came and killed him. He had been buried with his ocarina. Link said thanks and he was heading to the castle to help them when they get the twenty fairies. They used The Ocarina of Sages to get teleported to the Temple of Time. The place was covered in darkness. The Fairies power to keep darkness out of Hyrlue was fading. They had no choice. They had to go the castle without the power of the Fairy. Before they left the Skull King arrived.

chapter 22 The Skull King.

The Skull King had just came in through the darkness. He said you are trying to break my curse on the fairy. You must die. Sudenlly The Queen Fairy appeared! She let loose all her power and killed the Skull King. The Queen Fairy had said it was never dead it split itself into 20 Great Fairy's to help the land of Hyrule. You must go destroy Vatti and Agnihim before the whole world turns like this. All i can do is give you the legendary Diamond Arrows. There are only thirty of them so use them wisely.

chapter 23 The Dragon's Dungeons.

As they Approached the Dungeons they saw that the door was twenty feet tall! They had noticed that there were 2 smaller doors. The Large main entrance was locked and the door to the left was locked. Link entered the door to the right and he got in and bars went down. He had to get through the rooms and hit the switch. Then the other door would open. Then Aaron would have to do that on the other side. Then the doors on the left and right would open. Also, the main entrance would open. Link had to use the staff of wind to activate the 20 fans in the room. He used the staff and one activated the other. It was the wrong one and it could not activate all of the fans. Ten octorocks fell down. They pelted rocks at him and he used his shield and reflected all of the rocks and knocked them all out. He finally realized that he had to make a pattern. He took his shield and put it next to one of the fans. He aimed the staff at one of the fans and the wind went to a bunch of the fans. It then hit the shield bounced off hit the other hit one more. Then the wind came at an angle and hit the last fan. The door opened and he stood on the switch. The door on the left opened. Aaron entered. Something was wrong. Its been about 3 hours and Aaron isn't responding. Something has gone terribly wrong.

chapter24Aaron is Dead!

What has happened? Where is Aaron. Link saw the barred door opened. He grabbed his shield and went outside. Aaron was lying on the ground surroned by blood. All that i could see were 3 giant birds. One covered in flames. One in jolts of electricity. And one coated in ice! They all flew out and headed to Hyrule Castle. Link had saw a message written in blood. "im still alive im inside the body of the rainbow bird.." Wht could all of this mean. He had written it down exactly as he saw it. He had taken it to the shrine of the King. He said he couldn't exactly decifer the message. He said it had said something to do with the silver bird. And that Aaron is still alive in it's body. He said he was located in the Silver Canyon. We don't really know what happened to Aaron. This could even be a trap by Gannondorf. But we need Aaron to save Hyrule.

chapter25Agnihim's Temple

Zelda and Young Zelda entered The Golden Temple. The temple was smaller on the inside than on the out. The area in the temple was only a small room. They stepped into the room and the floor tiles started coming out of the ground and flying at them. They had gotten hit by just about everyone of them and Agnhim had locked them inside Gannondorf's Castle. Link and Aaron (if he is still alive) would have to kill Gannondorf, Vatti, Agnihim, and King Bulbin. King Bulbin's army consisted of Bulbins with axes swords and clubs. Gannondorf's army consisted of Dark Nuts and Redeads. Vatti's Army had Skull Kids and the Skull King. And Agnihim's army consisted of Twilight Parasites. For some reason they were not working together. They had seemed to be in a war with each other to control Hyrule and the world.

Chapter26The War For Hyrule

Link Zelda and Zelda headed to The Silver Canyon. They entered the canyon and it was to deep for anyone to see the bottom. They had made their way down to the bottom of the trench to see that a cage was their with someone sitting inside it. Aaron was alive. But all of a sudden everything got dark. And then the room filled with a silver light. The legendary bird appeared. They all pulled out their weapons. The bird said i wish you no harm. I can not let Aaron out right now. I have to tell you something. After a long flight to the top of the canyon. The bird told them that that was not Aaron. That is Zant in disguise. He is on Gannondorfs side and is trying to kill you all. But if you dont take him with you he will take over Hyrule by himself. You must take him and go to Rainbow Peak.Than the Rainbow bird (the real one) will take out Zant.

Chapter27The Four Birds

They headed to the Rainbow Peak when they were attacked by the Legendary Bird who was coated in ice. They were in an intense battle with fire arrows and ice flying all over Hyrule. Link was shooting fire arrows and Aaron (Zant in discuise) was using din's fire. Zelda was sending blasts of fire all over while young zelda was shooting blasts of light everywhere. Agnihim just showed up and started attacking link and Aaron (zant). Link drew his master sword and an epic sword fight begun. The clashing of swords and blasts of fire were sending hyrule into chaos. Then out of nowhere the bird covered in flames and the bird filled with electricity arrived.now the fields were on fire covered in ice and lightning was flying through the sky. Gannon, King Bulbin, Vatti and Young Gannon all appeared. Now there were balls of energy dark blasts and dark arrows were flying all over Hyrule. This was the War At Hyrule. The birds were the most dangerous. But Gannon Young Gannon King Bulbin and Agnihim needed to be destroyed so the Rainbow bird dose not get killed. Then all of a sudden the Rainbow Bird appeared and froze time. The bird was thinking of opening the evil realm right over them but then it would send them all to the evil realm. The Rainbow bird first did the only thing it could. It destroyed Agnihim. It then sent down the Real Aaron. The bird unfroze time and sent them into the Evil Realm.

Chapter28 The Evil Realm

They were all sent into the Evil Realm. The evil realm is a place where there is nothing. Its like space but they can actually survive. All the redeads, darknuts, and the three birds were there. Link, Aaron, Zelda, Young Zelda, Gannon and all of the other bad guys. They were still in the war but what they needed to do was to find a way out while leaving all of the evils. Link, Aaron, Zelda, and Young Zelda teleported to somewhere in the evil realm which looked like the temple of time. They were told they had to go to the exact opposite location of where the Deku Tree was located in the forest of illusions in the regular world. Once they had traveled to the Deku Tree the tree was sleeping. They needed to wake it up and get inside of it. They sent the 3 goddesses out of princess zelda. Princess then became unconscious. They did not worry about her because the 3 goddesses would go back into her eventually. The 3 goddesses woke up the tree but they did not return into zelda. Link had to go and find the three goddesses before gannondorf and the others find them. Young Zelda and Aaron had to go inside the deku tree and find a shard to the mystical blade called The Sword of Gods. Supposedly it could destroy evils and bring you anywhere you want including the regular world.

Chapter29 The Sword Of Gods Fragment One

Aaron and Young Zelda entered the Deku tree of the evil realm and it was oddly filled with nothing but a chest and a deku scrub. They took a step toward the chest. The deku scrub grew to 20 feet tall. The chest disappeared. The giant deku scrub jumped and the tree started to shake and crumble. The floor all of a sudden collapsed. They were inside a warm room filled with water about 3 feet deep. Te Deku Scrub died by the impact. When the Deku scrub died a pit opened in the wall and about 10000 snakes filled the room. They were biting and jabbing and pulling off there skin. Aaron was shooting arrows and zelda was blasting fire. Even in water it seemed to help. Aaron took out his master sword and they all started to run. Aaron put it back and they started to attack again. They got an inch away and he did a great spin attack and killed nearly half of them. The rest of the 5000 or so grew to double their size. Young Zelda blasted a goddess's blast at the snakes and killed them. A chest fell down and hit Aaron on the head. The impact crushed his skull and killed him. Zelda took the fragment of the sword and Aaron's body. Young zelda went outside and zelda was back and concious and Link was also there. They both asked where Aaron was. Young Zelda told them what happened, and they tried to bring him back to life. They had no hope of bringing him back to life. They would not leave him in this horrible place though. They brought him everywhere they went. They know had to go and find the second place where the second fragment was hidden. Tingle came down and gave them a map. Tingle had helped Link before in the land of Termina. He writes maps for people at a cost of a lot of money. The map of the evil realm cost 34256 ruppes. They had to go to the Desert of Flames.

Chapter30The Sword Of Gods Fragments Two And Three

They had to pass the Dry Ocean to get to the Desert Of Flames. The bad part was that All of the others were there. They did not want to fight them and have a risk of another dying. They tryed to warp but Zelda's powers weren't charged up yet. They blasted a hole in the ground with links bombs and Link used Aaron's Megaton hammer to blast through the cave. They marked it on there map. They named it The Cave Of Great Escape. They had just finished getting out of the cave when they felt a disturbance. They were being watched. They turned around to see The Six Sages following them. They were about to scream but they would be heard by gannondorf and his followers. The six saged had come to help since they heard Aaron died. Link and zelda had just got done telling them about the sword of gods. The six sages said they needed to go because the kingdom of hyrule is in great danger. All of the redeads, octorocks, moblins and every other enemies are causing chaos in hyrule. We are going to put them here. I know it will ake your journy very hard but we have to do it. You to have to get the last two sword fragments in the Flaming Desert. Here take this armor. It will protect you from extreme heat. They had left the cave and they arrived in the desert. They had marked it on the map. They would never be there again so it does not matter. The desert was not really that hot at all. For some reason it was freezing. They had been walking for miles and they eventually came to a temple in the middle of nowhere. They entered and it was blazing hot. They put on there armor. There were three doors. They all decided to split up. They had to leave Aaron behind. They his him outside so he would not burn to death. Link opened his door and sitting right in front of him was a giant Bridge. He crossed the bridge with nothing to hurt him. He entered the next room and the sword was there. He waited for the others. Zelda opened her door and a forest was there. Zelda thought to herself why is there a forest in this temperature. She noticed that this was the place where she and link searched for the keyes. She memorized the maze from last time. When she got to the end there was a door. She turned the knob when 5 wolves came up and slashed her. She had no powers and no sword since The Triforce Sword containing there swords was destroyed. She was killed by the 5 wolves.

chapter 31The Great Sorrow

Young Zelda entered her room and it was pitch black. Gannondorf was sitting there laughing. Gannondorf told her of The Prophecy Of Great Sorrow. It goes something like this... _The Ones with the power will not survive exept one. The one with the power will live on. The Golden Land holding the Golden Power known as the Triforce will be turned into the Dark Realm. Evil will rule Hyrule unless The Hero of Time gets rescued by The Heros Savior known as the Princess of Wisdom. The Hero will be defeated by the Great Beast ab irato. (from an angry man) The Beast is giant at least 20 feet tall. He guards a sacred blade fragment. If the three fragments fuse together with a pure heart. The Golden land will turn into the Platinum land. If the blade is in the hands of an evil heart the world will eventually be covered in darkness._ Young Zelda had to rush to Link to help him. She crossed the giant bridge and opened the door. The beast from an angry man (king of power or gannondorf) is already there. Link is dead.

Chapter32The Great Escape

Young Zelda gets teleported out of the evil realm by the six sages. Zelda (recently revived) joins her post as the 7th sage. Hyrule Castle is under attack and has been taken over. All of Hyrule is run by gannondorf. This world has come to its end. The Prophecy has become a reality. The one who could save us is the hero of time but he is dead. Aaron and Zelda are also dead. The only one surviving is Young Zelda. The six sages are trying to get them all back to life but it's not going so well. They headed to Hyrule Field when they ran into The Skull King one more time. I'm back and i'm better than ever. He was sent by Vatti and would not be killed easily this time. Young Zelda was fighting as hard as she could. She is only 7 years old though. She sends a blast of fire to her and she turns him on fire. His coat of leaves burn off and he

Chapter33The King's Advice

The ghost of the king of hyrule appeared for the third time in this long war. He advises the 7 sages to go to Hyrule Castle and get the Mysterious treasure. Only the treasure can revive Aaron, Link, and Zelda. As they leave for Hyrule Castle they know most of them will probably die. They head onto Hyrule field and they are attacked. Millions of beasts and enemies are on the field. All of a sudden the 3 goddesses appear and freeze the Hyrule field. They fuse together. They Make the golden power. This is what we get for making your world. A 19 year lasting war?! We will finish this war and you will all be destroyed. We have also destroyed The Triforce Sword. This world will seis to exist. The goddesses were not pleased one bit. They were setting everything on fire and destroying everthing in sight. The 7 sages were getting near the castle. As they approached, Gannons Guards were strong. Vatti, The guarder of wind. Agnihim, the ruler of darkness. King Bulbin, Ruler of sands. Zant is back too. He is the ruler of the twilight realm. The guards would not let them through. They blasted everything they could at the sages but the sages were to much for them. One by one they took down gannon's guards. The water, shadow and fire sage were murdered leaving only The Sage of Forest, Light, spirit and Princess Zelda. They entered the castle, went through the mazes, and climbed the staricases.

Chapter34The Final Battle

They entered the throne room. Everyone of the sages was blasted out of the castle and killed except Zelda. Zelda was going to have to kill gannondorf. Gannondorf stood up and blasted zelda with a lightning ball. She hit it back with narues love. Gannondorf got hit though. He then took out The Sword Of Gods. Zelda could not get hit. If she gets hit even once she would die. She keeps dodging all of these attacks but she is getting tired fast. She has to run through the castle looking for a weapon. She runs into the treasure room and Link, Zelda, Aaron, and the 6 sages are all there. She doesn't question why. They enter the room and Link and Aaron start in a sword fight. When Gannondorf got tired Zelda and young Zelda would blast a Light Arrow at him. Zelda then joined her place as the seventh sage and all seven open up the doors to the Evil realm and send Gannondorf back to where he came from. Gannondorf is gone and all of his followers were also sent to the evil realm. It ended up only to be a 19 year battle. The three goddesses decided not to destroy Hyrule now that evil is gone. Zelda takes her rightful throne. She is now Queen of Hyrule. She married Link and they had a child named Aaron. They named him that because shortly after the war Aaron was killed by the followers of Zant called The Zant Wanters. They wanted Zant back. Link took care of them. Peace was brought back to hyrule. Will it stay?

Chapter35After The Battle

Zelda is the queen of Hyrule. Link is the king. Young Zelda is the princess , and young Aaron is the prince. Hyrule has survived the 19 year battle. It's been 5 years since this battle accoured. It will always go down as the Battle of The Triforce Sword. Everyone who was with gannondorf is in the evil realm. Or so everyone thought. Someone in a black cloak entered. The guards asked him to take it off . He did. The man was Dark Link. I told you i'd be back, and now it's personal. You are all going to die. A portal opened and Twin Rova came out. Twin rova is a witch combined of two twins. Her main specailty is ice and fire. Following her was argorak. He is a giant dragon who breathes lightning and wind. Following him was Barinade, an electrical jellyfish who had little jellyfish connecting to it. More and more enemies had been appearing including Dodongo a giant dinasour, Blind a man whose head would come off and attack you, and bongo bongo, a shadow beast specalizing mainly with his hands. Even more came down. The Evil Eagle came out. Frostare, a giant eye type boss, also came down. The final enemy to come down was Cyrus. A giant flaming beast. The flaming beast tore a hole in the ground and up came flying Helmaroc King. A giant rainbow type bird. Helmasur King jumped through the hole too. Lanmolas also came up. He was a giant worm in 3 segments. A blast through the south wall sent in Majoras mask, a living mask that kills, and Mothola a giant moth. All of these enemies were ones that the time hero had faced before. Stallord, a giant skeleton, blasted through the north side bringing Trinexx, a giant 3 headed dragon. They also brought the worst of them all. Puppet and Phantom Gannon. Dark Link's Army was strong. Dark Link sent all of his army into different duengons. Link and Zelda would have to go and kill them all. Young Aaron and Young Zelda refused to stay so they helped also.

Part two of The Triforce Sword, The Legend Of Zelda Dark Link's Army coming soon.


End file.
